A Devouring Silver Heat
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Flash-fiction Collection. New Story#5: Dragon's Sacrifice: Everyone has remarked on Harry's peculiar habit of drawing strange situations to himself, this latest strange situation has left him tied up and vulnerable waiting for a virgin devouring Dragon to sink his teeth into. m/m Draco/Harry
1. Story List

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: This first 'chapter' is a list of all the stories in this collection, it will be updated with each story added. First story can be found in 'chapter' 2.**

_**A Devouring Silver Heat**_

_**A collection of flash-fiction by Starflower-Gem**_

**Story List:**

_I_

Title: Perfection's Purest Form

Rating: Cautious M

Paring: Draco/Harry

Summery: Harry and his partner get sent out on another case. Harry would love to get a little work done…but his partner is just too distracting!

_II_

Title: Lightning Dancer

Rating: Cautious M

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summery: A beautiful day of leisure is interrupted by an unexpected storm which leads Harry into a dangerously hot dance.

_III_

Title: Charming the Snake Charmer

Rating: Cautious M

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summery: A couple of 'loose' snakes was all it really took to get Potter into Draco's arms; and a slip of the tongue was all it took to get Malfoy in Harry's bed.

_IV_

Title: Sleep-Apparation

Rating: Cautious M

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summery: Everyone knows Harry has nightmares. No matter what he does they never go away and he doesn't think they ever will. Could a bizarre case of Sleep-apparation change that? Harry's magic seems to think so, and Draco certainly has no complaints either.

_V_

Title: Dragon's Sacrifice

Rating: Cautious M

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Summery: Everyone has remarked on Harry's peculiar habit of drawing strange situations to himself, this latest strange situation has left him tied up and vulnerable waiting for a virgin devouring Dragon to sink his teeth into.


	2. Perfection's Purest Form

_**Prompts: stare, waiting, "I have an announcement to make", a case scene**_

_**Word Count: 916**_

_**Rating: Cautionary M **_

_**Warnings: male/male pairing**_

_**Pairing: Draco/Harry**_

_**Summery: Harry and his partner get sent out on another case. Harry would love to get a little work done…but his partner is just too distracting.**_

* * *

_**Perfection's Purest Form**_

_**By Starflower-Gem**_

Another day, another case, another tedious stake-out. Another test of Harry's self-control in the face of his obsession. Another excruciating, frustrating day partnered to Draco Malfoy, the bane of Harry's existence-the source of all of Harry's problems and the focus of all of Harry's attention.

Harry kept asking for a new partner. No, begging was closer to the truth, if he was honest with himself. But no, apparently Harry worked best when Malfoy was there to keep him out of trouble.

Yeah, he could see the reasoning behind that…it was really too bad the only reason Harry was able to keep out of trouble when Malfoy was around was because he was to busy staring.

At Malfoy.

It really was unfair; how could one man be so utterly perfect? The hair. The eyes. The broad shoulders and long lean body. The muscles…oh yes those muscles! And that voice.

Harry had to close his eyes against the surge of sudden lust just thinking about Malfoy brought on. a shudder ripped through him as he thought about that voice. Oh what he wouldn't give to have that low sexy drawl purring in his ear every dirty thing he'd ever imagined dripping like diamonds from that silver-tongued serpent.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably where he sat, breathing labored and pupils blown wide at his own thoughts. The moment he'd opened his eyes they had zeroed in on that sexy blond leaning casually against the tree mere feet from where Harry sat.

The hot groping of the sun had caused Malfoy to unbutton the top half of his shirt and discard his robes altogether. He had rolled up his sleeves and Harry could see a thin sheet of sweat on the smooth silk of Malfoy's skin.

Harry's brain had a minor melt down.

Harry's tongue darted out to wet unusually parched lips as emerald eyes dragged over Malfoy's oh so mind numbingly gorgeous body, Harry's mind too was far gone to even try to be subtle about it.

Silver eyes darted to look at him, his head not even moving at inch. Thin lips twisted into a sinful little smirk that screamed amusement and Harry swallowed heavily, his eyes widening behind his glasses, heat creeping up his cheeks.

Caught!

"You are staring, Potter." Malfoy drawled, his voice teasing across Harry's nerves like a thin sharp blade and he had to suppress another shiver, "Again." The Slytherin added, eyes locking briefly with bottle green orbs; he then returned to scanning faces as if nothing had happened.

Harry couldn't find anything to say to that. Sorry? Maybe…but no, he wasn't sorry; he could never be sorry for staring at _Him_. People like Malfoy were created to be admired. He was a walking work of art. A god among men.

A whimper issued from the poor brunette's throat, catching his partner's attention. Blond hair gleamed in the sun as Malfoy turned his head to appraise him once more, his expression thoughtful.

The sinfully sexy smirk returned to curl on Malfoy's lips and silver eyes slowly raked down Harry's- ratty by comparison- form. That gaze slowly crawled back up his body, leaving Harry feeling thoroughly violated and unaccountably naked. Malfoy's gaze paused to rest on Harry's full lips, slightly parted as he panted heavily under the attention. Again Harry's tongue darted out to wet his lips and he was elated to note that Malfoy's eyes narrowed in desire before continuing on to lock with his own.

Oh, dear sweet Merlin! And Harry had thought the blonde couldn't get any hotter. He'd been wrong, oh so wrong. Those silver eyes turned liquid lust was by far the most amazing thing Harry had ever bore witness to.

Then Malfoy _moved._

Those tight coiled muscles rolled and flexed magnificently as he prowled towards Harry like a large wild cat. Harry felt weak and another whimper escaped him. That only seemed to make things worse. Malfoy's eyes flashed white-hot at the sound, and an arm slipped behind him, one large broad hand spread out against the small of Harry's back searing heat bled through the material of Harry's shirt like a brand.

Malfoy's hand put a gentle pressure against Harry's back and he felt himself arch into the hard body before him, one of his hands moving to brace against the firm planes of Malfoy's chest, his fingers flexing against the skin revealed by Malfoy's half-open shirt. Harry's other hand lay limp at his side as his head dropped back and he stared up at Malfoy through dazed green eyes, his lips parted as he panted softly in the heat.

Malfoy's other hand curled against Harry's hip before trailing up his side, sending shivers of sensation though Harry's small frame, before sinking into Harry's thick black curls. A gentle tug pulled a helpless moan from Harry and his eyes fell closed.

He felt Malfoy shift against him, and his finger's flexed once more on Malfoy's chest. Then Harry could feel Malfoy's breath on his ear, sending tingled racing down Harry's spine. Malfoy's voice was low, dark and sweet as melted fudge in Harry's ear, "I have an announcement to make, Harry." He murmured, his tongue flicking out to lave at the soft flesh before nipping lightly, causing Harry's knees to buckle and forcing the taller man to pull his partner more fully against him, "I find you dead sexy."

Harry practically melted into Malfoy's arms. And Malfoy? Malfoy was more than happy to take advantage of that.

* * *

_**AN: So, this was born of a deep-seated boredom and need for some good old romance...between my two favorite boys. And yes, this was very much a short sweet and to the point type of story so I hope you enjoyed the plot-less piece of fluffy slash.**_

_**Please feel free to leave a:**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Lightning Dancer

**Word count: 1064**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry**

**Rating: Cautious M**

**Summery: A beautiful day of leisure is interrupted by an unexpected storm which leads Harry into a dangerously hot dance.**

* * *

_**Lightning Dancer**_

_**By: Starflower-gem **_

The storm came out of nowhere. One minute the sky was clear and blue, and the sun was hot and lashing down on Harry's exposed back like a lava whip and the next thing Harry knew heavy black clouds converged on the quidditch pitch and booming crashes of thunder rocked the sky. Lightning slashed through the air in dangerous streaks that Harry was hard-pressed to dodge.

Electricity sizzled in the air causing Harry's heart to race and his hair to raise on end, the danger of the moment was all to obvious to the young man.

Harry loved it.

He was no stranger to danger and the thrill that flooded his system when the clap of thunder deafened him right before a slash of lighting tried to knock him out of the sky and out of existence sent was a welcome distraction. Harry sent his broom into a spiraling nose dive around the crooked bolt of deadly energy before flat lining his descent and rolling his broom just in time to dodge another white hot lick of fury. He arched his broom over the grappling fingers of the storm and ducked under another grasping flash of dazzling light.

It was with another crash of booming thunder that the true purpose of the storm was unleashed and a torrent of water was released from the prison of the clouds. The sheets of rain were cold and harsh, brutally beating against Harry's pale skin and sending ice cold shivers down his form. His glasses were now useless, and Harry was as good as flying blind.

His earlier dance with the storm had taken a more severe turn and Harry wasn't really willing to risk his life trying to dodge the deadly bolts of lightning when he could hardly see a foot in front of him and his ears were still ringing from the last time the clouds had belted out their fury for all to hear.

He admitted defeat and quickly retreated; he headed for the cover of the nearest locker-room, not caring at the moment that it was enemy territory. It wasn't like anyone would be in there anyway, Harry had been one of the only students willing to brave the scorching heat of the early summer sun and the sudden storm had probably send the rest of the brave few scampering back inside.

Harry was still feet from the ground when he dismounted, the momentum of the landing had him half running inside the building, his broom clutched in rain-slicked fingers. Panting slightly from the build up of adrenaline Harry let his broom fall to the floor carelessly, dropping his glasses onto a bench as he moved automatically towards the showers at the back of the room.

It wasn't until he reached the end of the lockers that he realized he wasn't as alone as he thought. A movement out of the corner of his eye had him whirling around, his hand going for his wand, which he had foolishly dropped next to his glasses when he'd entered the room.

Harry's pulse sped up again, sounding loud and frantic in his ears as his emerald eyes scanned the room for the person he _knew _was watching, "W-who's there!" He demanded, trying to sound demanding, though he thought he sounded more worried then anything.

Silence answered him, and he backed further into the showers, hand trailing along the cool tiles to keep him from running into anything as he moved blindly backwards. "Show yourself!" He tried again; he felt like his attempt to sound 'Gryffindor brave' may have fallen a little flat given how breathless his voice sounded.

"And what good would that do?" A low voice growled in his ear, causing him to whip around again. His heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught in his throat. How had he not noticed the other man so close to him?

He's a Slytherin. A voice whispered in his mind. What do you expect?

Well, when you put it like that…

Harry swallowed hard, viridian eyes raking over the other form in a desperate attempt to identify the enemy.

Tall. Broad shoulders. Sculpted hard muscles. Sharp angular features. Mocking silver eyes. A dastardly amused smirk. Platinum blond hair.

Malfoy.

This revelation in no way calmed Harry down, if anything his anxiety peaked to whole new levels as his blond peer stalked towards him, backing Harry into a stall and locking him in place against a wall, two muscular bands of ivory skin settled on either side of Harry's body but there was just enough room between the two of them for Harry's mind to play all sorts of nasty little tricks on him.

Harry could feel the heat of Malfoy's magic curl around him in a caress so intimate it took Harry's breath away. Gasping Harry's head fell heavily against the shower wall, his neck arching in a lusty display for Malfoy's greedy eyes and lips to devour.

The blond didn't hesitate to seize the offering; the taller seeker dove down to tease the hot flesh of Harry's collarbone eliciting a strangled moan from the darker haired teen. One of Malfoy's arms slid down to curl around Harry's waist and pull him more fully against him. The sudden meeting of flesh sent a full body shiver through Harry and he moaned wantonly, his own arms reaching up to clutch madly at the smooth flesh of Malfoy's back.

Hot, wet lips trailed sloppy kisses up the long curve of Harry's neck, "You," The smooth cool drawl usually associated with the Slytherin Prince was gone, replaced by a lust filled growl that shook Harry to his very bones, "are insane." Harry's responding laugh echoed through the otherwise empty room. "I've never seen someone Dance quite so beautifully as you did out there in that storm." He finished his lips moving sensually over the skin of Harry's cheekbone, right next to his ear.

Harry groaned, not having known anyone had been watching, but having Malfoy's hot body pressed so firmly against his own he found that he didn't really care.

His mind shut down completely when Malfoy's lips finally worked their way down to his own, and Harry was carried away in a completely different type of storm, his new dance partner was just as hot and alive as the lightning had been earlier, but much more satisfying.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	4. Charming the Snake Charmer

_DEDICATION: To Alara Phoenix for the wonderful support and prompt suggestion. Her prompt was a Parseltongue story outside of Hogwarts but before our boys got together._

* * *

_Charming the Snake Charmer_

_by StarflowerGem_

"Potter." Draco greeted the other wizard with a slight incline of his head, stepping to the side to allow him entrance to Draco's home. "Thank you for coming on such notice. I would usually take care of things myself but that could take days and Teddy is visiting tomorrow. I'm sure you can imagine my reluctance to have my cousin in the same building as a dozen highly venomous snakes."

Potter smiled at him from over his shoulder, the flash of white teeth and dancing emerald eyes made something low in Draco tighten and he had to swallow hard.

"I can understand that." The raven haired male agreed, walking further into the building. Draco followed, his eyes glued to the tantalizing sway of Potter's hips; he wasn't at all ashamed to admit to himself that his eyes kept dipping to caress the perfect curves of Potter's arse. "Do you know how the snakes got loose?" he asked reasonably.

Draco blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering why he'd called the snake charmer in the first place. "I'm not sure, actually. I think one of my newer house elves might have attempted to feed them and got frightened away."

Potter hummed lightly in thought, "Could you show me where you keep them? We can work things out from there."

A slow, wicked smirk curled Draco's lips behind the brunette's back, "Certainly." He breathed, the word ghosting over the sensitive hairs on the back of the shorter man's neck.

Draco was delighted by the shiver his sharp eyes detected in the other man at his unexpected proximity. He let one of his hands settle briefly on one wonderfully sharp hipbone, lingering just long enough to steer Potter in the right direction, before dropping away again teasingly flitting across Potter's arse. Whether Potter noticed that or not Draco couldn't be all to sure since he didn't react in any obvious way, but the blond relished in the forbidden touch anyway.

"This way, if you please." He murmured, before falling behind once more - he would never get enough of watching Potter move, of that he was certain.

Just a little longer Draco, he reminded himself; his eyes glued to the two delectable globes displayed before him.

Just a little bit longer.

_**Harry**_

Malfoy certainly did not slouch when it came to caring for his snakes. The 'terrarium' turned out to be an indoor greenhouse the blond had converted to house his collection of lethal reptiles.

Harry could see snakes of all shapes and sizes slithering about inside the enclosure, a low humm of hissed conversations bled through the enchanted glass to tickle Harry's ears.

A light frown settled across Harry's face and he would have turned around to confront the blond about his obvious lying. Only Malfoy moved first coming up behind Harry and pressing him up against the cool glass wall.

Harry's breath was stolen away when a hot wet mouth attacked the side of his neck. When teeth were added to the equation a low hissed curse slipped from Harry's mouth and he pressed, instinctively, back against the taller body behind him.

Malfoy froze at the sound, his fingers digging into Harry's hips as the flexed. Harry hissed his displeasure and writhed wantonly against the wall of heated flesh behind him.

A low desperate growl of want was all the warning Harry received before he was yanked around and slammed against the glass. Any form of protest at the sudden rough treatment was swallowed up by Malfoy's lips on his. And now there was another tongue in his mouth and those large hands had slipped from their place at his waist to grope his behind.

Harry tore his mouth away; his head dropped backwards to rest against the glass wall as he gulped in much needed oxygen.

Malfoy wasted no time, with Harry's mouth temporarily out of commission his attention returned to the beautifully displayed throat offered to him.

A teasing squeeze to his arse had Harry thrashing his head back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut and a steady stream of hissing rolling off his tongue.

Malfoy froze again, his harsh desperation returned quick as a switch and Harry's mind only had a brief moment to connect the dots before he was swept away in a dizzying whirlwind of pleasure.

Malfoy _liked_ it when Harry accidentally slipped into the parsel language. He liked it _a lot_, if his reaction was anything to go by.

Harry could definitely work with this.

* * *

_Okay, so this wasn't as heated as my previous flashes, but I blame that on my mood when I wrote it. It was still fun, so I hope you enjoyed it._

_Review!_


	5. Sleep-Apparation

**_Sleep-Apparation_**

_By StarflowerGem_

* * *

Nightmares had plagued Harry all his life, it started before Voldemort, before the Dursleys, before the war. Baby Harry would toss and turn, too scared to do more then whimper helplessly in his sleep. It was never loud enough to wake his parents and so he was forced to endure them alone in the dark. His young mind too underdeveloped to understand what was happening and only focusing on the fact that it was scary and dark and his mommy and daddy weren't with him.

The first time his parents woke to find him between them in bed had been a shock to say the least. It was utterly baffling to the new parents and neither could find a reasonable reason for Harry to not be in his crib, especially since the minute he was surrounded by the warm safety of his parents he had calmed right down.

Then Voldemort attacked. Harry's mommy and daddy were gone and Harry had nowhere safe to apparate to anymore.

Green light and a sinister figure looming above him filled his nightly terrors with a whole new world of grief and fear, only now there was no escape. He was shut in a small smelly place and no matter how long or loud he cried no one ever came.

No mommy to curl her warm soft arms around him comfortably. No strong fearsome daddy to chase away all the bad things.

Just Harry.

Just Harry, and the dark.

Just Harry, and the dark crowded stinky cupboard under the stairs.

Oh, and the night terrors too.

Those never went away.

* * *

Now that Harry had no mommy or daddy to protect him in the night Harry had taken to sleep walking. His subconscious seeking out someone new to watch over him and guard his sleep.

But all there was now was Uncle Vernon, who was not daddy, and often joined the sinister figure looming in his dreams. Only this new terror didn't go away when he woke.

Uncle Vernon was quick to learn of Harry's nightly wanderings. He shouted, he yelled, he _hit._

And now Harry's terrors had a new dimension they had never taken before.

Pain.

Pain, and dark, and yelling, and sinister figures looming to a backdrop of acid green light.

There was no safety, there was no escape. There was Just Harry and his small little cupboard in the dark.

Oh, and the lock. That was new.

* * *

Hogwarts was a sort of a release for the young child. The night terrors were still there, every bit as scary and all encompassing as they had been before.

But now there was no cupboard.

There was no dark.

There was no Uncle Vernon and no lock.

Harry's nightly wanderings started again, only this time it didn't just happen when he was asleep anymore.

Harry didn't sleep much.

If Harry didn't sleep there was no terrors.

Just Harry.

Just Harry, and magic.

Just Harry, and a magical castle filled with all sorts of wonderful things to learn and explore.

Oh, and the night terrors too.

Those never went away.

But that was okay now, because Harry had magic. And Harry had _friends._ And that was new and amazing and made Harry want to dance and jump around he was so happy.

That was new too.

Harry couldn't remember being happy before. He was sure he'd never once been Happy with the Dursleys. But as long as Harry had Hogwarts there were no Dursleys to lock Harry in dark smelly closets with only the night terrors for company.

Although Harry was happy at Hogwarts, his subconscious mind still sought out someone to keep him safe from the terrors of his dreams. It wasn't often he slept, but when he did it was rarely in bed. Harry often found himself waking in strange places.

The second floor corridor behind the tapestry of the one eyed pirate.

The moving stairs (he'd almost stepped right off in mid-air if he hadn't woken when he had).

The astronomy tower.

Outside the door to the Potions classroom.

That last one had Harry utterly baffled, Snape was mean and scary with long greasy black hair and a huge hooked nose…he couldn't possibly keep Harry safe and chase away all the night terrors.

* * *

As Harry grew and his night terrors increased in both horror and frequency his nightly wanderings slowly came to a stop.

Harry figured that his subconscious mind had finally caught up with his conscious mind and realized there was no such thing as safety. No one was going to protect him because that was his job.

Harry was the hero. He had to chase the bad things away, banish the evil and bring peace to the world of magic and light.

Sure Harry had no idea how he was supposed to do that on his own, but Dumbledore said it was his job, so he supposed it must be.

And if Harry was the hero, that meant no one was ever going to save him, because what good was a hero that needed saving?

So there was Harry.

Just Harry.

Just Harry, the hero.

Just Harry, the hero who had to save the world from the worst nightmare ever to haunt the human race.

Oh, and there were the night terrors too.

Those never really went away.

* * *

Harry won. Yes, he was just as surprised at that as you are. There were many times he thought he would never live to see the age of 18.

But he did.

Harry beat Voldemort, the monster that loomed in his nightly terrors surrounded by that grisly green light. But just because Voldemort was gone from the world didn't mean he had left Harry's dreams. He was still there in Harry's head, sapping all the strength from the sleeping young man, who had taken to tossing and turning and whimpering. It was just like he had done when he was a baby, only now his subconscious mind was silencing his cries so he wouldn't bother the other young men sleeping in the dorm.

A month passed like so.

Just Harry.

Just Harry and his horrifying nightly terrors.

But those never went away.

* * *

The night was dark, and crushing, and Harry was tucked in his bed trying to sleep. The night terrors were at their most horrible. The looming figure of Voldemort crowded Harry, pinning him to a cold hard slab of stone in a graveyard. Skeletal hands were latched onto his ankles, keeping him from running, and cold clammy hands held his arms in place.

Harry couldn't see who held him, but the wheezing rattling gasp of the dementors breathing was heavy in his ears and that was more then enough for him to know who stood behind him.

Green lights flashed randomly in the dark, creating a sickening strobe effect that left Harry half blind.

Blood dripped heavily from his hair and arms, sending chills down his spine and even though Harry new this was no more then a dream he couldn't wake himself up.

And Voldemort laughed.

It was a chilling laugh.

Cold.

Cruel.

Mocking.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned and whimpered in his bed. Silently pleading for someone - anyone - to save him.

But there was no one.

Just Harry.

Just Harry and the laughter.

Just Harry and that cold cruel laughter and dizzying lightshow.

And the night terrors, because those never went away.

Harry's heart wept, his soul cried. Then he was gone. Swept away in the night to leave the Gryffindor boy's to wonder what had happened to their Golden Boy come morning.

But by then Harry would be somewhere safe; somewhere where the terrors would never bother him again.

Because Harry's magic had found someone to chase them away.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke with a start, a warm solid body settling on his bed next to him and curling into his side like a contented kitten.

Blinking sleepily Draco glanced down at the body tucked up against his own like it belonged there. He must still be asleep, he decided, rubbing his eyes and looking down again.

Nope. Still there.

What in Merlin's name was Potter doing clinging to Draco like he was some new form of teddy bear? And how had he gotten there anyway?

The door had not been opened, his drapes were still spelled shut, and his quilts were tucked right up close to him just like always.

Yet there was Potter, snuggling his cheek against Draco's chest and, Merlin, that should be against the law. Draco grit his teeth as Potter nuzzled against his nipple, his hands clenching in an effort to restrain himself.

That alerted Draco to the fact that, not only was Potter securely snuggled up against him peacefully asleep and doing things to Draco's body in his sleep that he was sure Potter would be mortified to learn about when he woke -but Draco's arm was stretched underneath the other body and sometime in the past five minutes Draco's arm had curled around the other boy's back and dragged him closer to Draco.

A soft coo from the sleeping Gryffindor had Draco going completely boneless. Oh, who was he kidding? He'd been wanting Harry in his bed for months now, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Tugging the warm body closer, Draco buried his nose in the dark hair of his sleeping partner and inhaled deeply before sighing out and slipping back into his dreams.

* * *

The morning would come, and it would be full of confusion and accusations and teasing.

But there was no getting around the facts.

It would forever be just Harry.

Just Harry, and Draco.

Just Harry, and Draco who teased him mercilessly about his nightly apparating.

Just Harry - and Draco, who teased him, and kissed him, and chased all those nasty night terrors away.

Harry had finally found a hero of his own. And Harry was never going to let him go.

* * *

_**Okay, so yeah, this was a little different from usual and I'm not entirely sure where it came from. But I like it all the same. **_

_**I hope you did too.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Dragon's Sacrifice

**Word Count: 2220**

**Rating: Cautious M**

**Warnings: M/M Pairing, dirty teen parties, a bit of unappreciated bondage on Harry's part...Draco seems to like it well enough though.**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry**

**Summery: Everyone has remarked on Harry's peculiar habit of drawing strange situations to himself, this latest strange situation has left him tied up and vulnerable waiting for a virgin devouring Dragon to sink his teeth into.**

* * *

_**Dragon's Sacrifice**_

_**by Starflower-Gem**_

If there was one thing Harry hated about the wizarding world was the party games. Sure they had the same basic aspects as the muggle ones, but they were always a bit on the extreme side of things.

What are the basics you ask? Well, if you have no idea what Harry was bemoaning about then you really have no business attending these games anyway and I'd have to ask you to kindly remove yourself...or I could just tell you and carry on with the game. The basics for any good party game always revolve around sex and drinking, yes? Well, of course they do, what did you think a bunch of randy teenagers would do when they gather all in one place? Play pin the tail on the donkey?

No.

Any _normal _teenager would be giving into peer pressure and settling into a circle made up of other hormonal/horny teens to play ridiculously irresponsible and indecent games; all the while drinking liquids that not only taste nasty but are extremely bad for your health and illegal.

Harry had always wished he was _normal_ before, but now here he was, trussed up like a turkey for Christmas dinner and tied to a pole in the middle of the great hall at midnight, dearly wishing he'd decided to be the goody-goody that Hermione had tried to convince him of being, and gone to bed on time.

Well, he was certainly regretting his decision now, now wasn't he? And he didn't even have a hangover yet!

Harry glowered out at the masses of grinning idiots that surrounded him, focusing on his ex-best friend the most. The traitor just grinned, as if the whole thing was a joke, "Oh, don't give me that look Harry," The redhead giggled (he was obviously an obnoxious drunk) "It's your own fault."

"Yeah!" Seamus yelled into Harry's ear, causing Harry to flinch away and stare at him with wide wary green eyes, "If you'd only let me at your sumptuous rump just once you wouldn't be in that position and you'd be cheering like the rest of us."

Harry hoped the Irishman could read his unimpressed look because they'd already gagged him so he wasn't able to speak.

Seamus was still next to his ear, practically hanging off Harry's shoulder as he copped a feel of Harry's said 'sumptuous rump' "Well, you won't be having that problem anymore come morning now will you?"

All the boys surrounding Harry laughed uproariously at that, and Harry could feel his face flush with utter shame and embarrassment.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. It was just a dream...just a horrid nasty dream.

The sound of footsteps on stone stairs caught the party's attention and the boy's turned their heads towards the sound.

It was coming from the pit in front of Harry, the dark angry pit Harry had come to associate with greasy bats, stale potions, and bloody annoying Snakes.

Oh, and let's not forget..."Well, there's your dragon now, Harry. We'd best be going, got a party to finish and all."

Ron pounded a fist on Harry's shoulder in a sign of comradary Harry was far from feeling...he shot the redhead another look of loathing...before focusing back on the approaching Slytherin.

Yes, that's right. The game Harry had foolishly agreed to play this evening involved the Slytherin's. In Harry's defense, he'd never heard of the game 'Dragon's Sacrifice' before and hadn't known just what he was getting himself into. It had been agreed upon beforehand that Slytherin would be supplying the Dragon, and Gryffindor would provide the Sacrifice.

No one had bothered to explain to Harry that the dragon would be the most experienced (sexually) person in the upper years, or that the Sacrifice was the opposing house's least 'experienced' person.

It was just Harry's luck that out of all the boy's and girl's to chose from, most everyone had experimented passed the point of mistletoe kisses that didn't even involve tongue.

Harry was never talking to Ron again, the traitor. And he was also never drinking again. Or partying again...or playing stupid Wizarding games (sans Quidditch) again. In fact, if Harry got out of this alive, and with his innocence in tact, he was going to become a hermit...or, better yet: a monk.

Monk's were like nuns right? They had to take a vow of chastity or some such rubbish? Because that was exactly what Harry was doing. Or going to do.

A movement within the shadows of the Slytherin Staircase caught Harry's attention and his eyes locked on the darkness in front of him. He strained to see anything, but it was no good, the blackness of the _pit_ was too complete for a mere human like him to pierce.

A stray shaft of light glinted off something in the darkness and Harry held his breath as a form slowly bled out of the shadows and slid into the light of the hall.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes squeezed shut as his head fell back to thunk heavily against the column he'd been tied to. Oh, fate was cruel. And ironic. And utterly painful.

Why else would Draco Malfoy, Harry's walking wet-dream and reoccurring wanking fantasy, be the Slytherin Dragon?

Oh, but it made a sick sort of sense. Harry was far from ignorant of Malfoy's playboy ways. He'd followed the gossip surrounding his blond rival like the good little fan boy he was. Stalking his object of affection from afar and wishing for just one night of the larger boy's attention.

It looked like all his dreams just might come true, but this was definitely _not_ how he'd imagined it happening.

* * *

Draco had to admit he had never been overly fond of party games. He usually found them droll and predictable. But, as the self-proclaimed prince of Slytherin it was his duty to keep up appearances and play a round or two of the current favorites.

He had not known tonight's game of choice would be Dragon Sacrifice. There was a reason he never played the game, and a good reason at that. But once he'd been named the Dragon there was no backing out. Not without losing face.

He'd just have to find a way around actually claiming the sacrifice or he'd be dealing with more than just a hangover come morning and Draco really had no interest in that type of consequence at this point in his life.

There was still so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to see...namely Potter spread out and moaning shamelessly beneath him. He couldn't do that if he went about claiming a Sacrifice _now._

So, he'd release whatever poor sucker the Gryffindors had roped into being tonight's victim and send them off to bed like a good little virgin and...

Draco's line of thought trailed off as he caught sight of just what kind of treat those lovely Gryffindor boy's had left him.

Draco stepped forward, eyes glued on the lithe form tied, bow backed, against the pole they had erected in the center of the great hall. He slowly walked around the figure, eyes raking over every inch of flesh revealed to him (which wasn't much considering the boy was still clad in his school robes). But Draco's imagination was quick to supply him with images...very x rated images at that.

Oh yes, this was nice, he decided as he paused to stare at the press of fabric displaying a very fine arse that Draco had been admiring for a very long while now.

And at long last it was all his.

A pleased rumble escaped Draco as he swallowed heavily. Turns out he wouldn't mind those consequences after all.

The sound must have surprised Harry for he jerked sharply in his bonds before going deadly still.

Draco continued his slow walk around his prey, licking his lips and forcing himself to keep his hands to himself...for the moment at least.

Draco at last came to a stop in front of the other boy, taking in the position of utter submission the boy was displaying, head thrown back, eyes shut as he bared his neck to the Dragon's greedy gaze.

Perrrrfect.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco purred into the silence, the boy stirred at the sound of his name. Green eyes slitted open to stare through coyly lowered eyelashes at the dangerous wizard standing before him.

"You do get yourself into the most interesting predicaments, don't you?" Harry could say nothing in response, but that was fine, Draco wasn't quite ready to release the gag; it was playing all sorts of delightful fantasies out for him and so he found himself reluctant to give it up just yet. Besides, Harry had a tendency to talk back and Draco wasn't really in the mood for that at the moment.

That wasn't to say he didn't want to hear Harry moaning and screaming his name, because he did, and he would be getting to that shortly, but first...there were a few things he would need to clear up for Harry.

Like the consequences they would be looking forward to after tonight.

Draco reached out and let one long finger trace Harry's plump bottom lip for a moment before stepped forward and pressing into Harry's space without actually touching the boy. His hand moved into Harry's messy black locks and tugged until Harry's gleaming green eyes were focused on Draco's matching silver pair, "Did you know, my jewel, that these silly games we play were once based on very real occurrences? There are laws, ancient powerful laws, that state that any virgin bound and left as a sacrifice becomes the legal property of the Dragon that find's them. As I said, the laws are ancient - archaic really - but still very much binding."

Harry's breathing was slowly picking up and he stared at Draco with eyes blown wide with fear and a healthy dose of awe. Draco was also pleased to note the good amount of lust clearly showing in those expressive gems. Draco was tempted to close his eyes and just bask in the heavenly scent of musk and arousal pouring off the smaller figure. But he restrained himself.

"I must say, I was planning on letting whatever hapless fool that thought playing such a dangerous game fun go; then returning to my dorm alone, but...upon finding you, and such a lovely display you make too, waiting for me...well I find I can't quite bring myself to do it. And can you blame me? You do make such a beautiful Sacrifice, all helpless and at my complete mercy." Draco's eyes slide closed and he breathed in a deep satisfying breath, the scents in the air screaming Harry's wonderfully needy state.

Draco's eyes snapped open to stare down into Harry's emerald soul.

"Do you understand, Harry?" He asked, voice tight with hunger as he lightly trailed his fingers over the delicate skin of one rounded ear. When Harry just continued to stare at him Draco closed the distance and whispered hotly - directly into Harry's ear - "I'm a Dragon Harry. And you've just become my sacrifice...you belong to me now."

A shiver stole over the bound frame and a soft moan was pulled from the quivering form as Draco teased that ear with unnaturally pointy teeth before lavishing the skin beneath it with his tongue.

Draco pulled back to look into Harry's hooded eyes. There was no way he could be sure Harry fully understood what was happening, but it was very obvious that he was more than willing to turn himself over to Draco's care; if the way he was straining towards the blond was anything to go by then he was rather desperate for Draco's attentions indeed.

With a guttural moan of his own Draco pushed forward, molding himself to Harry's bound form, and carefully hooked one fang between the flesh of Harry's cheek and the fabric of the gag-tie. With a slight tug the gag snapped free and Draco had unrestricted access to that wonderful mouth.

The consequences' would come when they came. For now Draco was going to devour his sacrifice. He would savor every moment of it, and he had all night to do so.

* * *

**AN: Quick note- I don't have a beta, so all these stories have been self-edited. That means they are all littered with annoying little mistakes that I didn't pick up. It is not intentional and I'll be fixing them as I find them, but that takes time and I wanted to at least let everyone know.**

**Anyway...**

**Review!**


End file.
